The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for converting a substance containing organic matter into hydrocarbon vapors and solids residue. (As used herein, "hydrocarbon vapors" means vapors including compounds comprised of hydrogen and carbon as well as compounds comprised of hydrogen, carbon and at least one other element.) More particularly, it relates to an improved method and apparatus for retorting substances such as oil shale, coal, tar sand, rubber, plastic wastes, wood wastes, etc. to recover hydrocarbon vapors and solids residue therefrom.
It has been known for many years that valuable hydrocarbon vapors and solids residue can be recovered from certain substances containing organic matter by heating the substances in a retort. A great variety of methods and apparatuses have been proposed and utilized to effectuate such type recovery, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,787, entitled "DISTILLATION OF OIL-BEARING MINERALS", and U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,654, entitled "SCREW-CONVEYING RETORTING APPARATUS WITH HYDROGENATION MEANS". To date developments in the technolgy of retorting substances containing organic matter have established such process as a viable means of producing organic products, as well as a means with excellent potential for recycling tire carcasses.
However, improvements are needed in current retorting technology to optimize product recoveries and enhance economic yields. Problem areas where the need for improvement is particularly acute involve (1) manipulating the substance containing organic matter during the retorting process, (2) heating the retort to bring about the desired conversion, (3) separating the conversion products, i.e., the hydrocarbon vapors and the solids residue, from each other, and (4) maximizing the utilization of heat generated to retort the substance containing organic matter.